memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starships
"All I need is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by… " — Kirk to Leonard McCoy, "The Ultimate Computer" Description :These are the fleets of the galaxy. : … … … Their names and exploits have taken on the mantle of legend. Over two centuries' worth of starship engineering comes together in this comprehensive volume. Whether charting the unknown or battling hostile empires, starships from the vanguard of exploration and discovery for every starfaring species. So open hailing frequencies and prepare to deploy these vessels in your own Star Trek RPG series! :Starships includes: :* Over forty different starship designs, complete with illustrations, history, and technical data. Vessels include Starfleet designs such as the ''Prometheus and Nova classes, as well as threat vessels such as the implacable Borg cube and the Breen warship.'' :* Additional maneuvers for the starship combat system allow you to perform the Riker Maneuver, Scorpion Evasives, and many other tactics. :* Starship and system design rules for every type of vessel - UFP, Klingon, Romulan, Dominion, and others - allow you to create dozens of new ship systems and build any starship you can imagine! References Characters ;Earth and the Federation : Joseph Amasov • Robert April • Henry Archer • Jonathan Archer • Erika Benteen • Douglas Brady • Zefram Cochrane • Bill Cross • Darson • Data • Jadzia Dax • Matthew Decker • Robert DeSoto • Donaldson • Entebe • David L. Evans, II • Rachel Garrett • • Garth of Izar • Gleason • Walter Granger • Hanson • Annika Hansen • Erin Hansen • Magnus Hansen • John Harriman • Anton Harris • Kathryn Janeway • Edward Jellico • James T. Kirk • Kosinski • Silva La Forge • Thomas Leyton • Benjamin Maxwell • Leonard McCoy • Lawrence Mitchell • Xian Moor • Nechayev • Darion Page • Owen Paris • Thann Pentis • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike • • Joel Randolph • Rudolph Ransom • Mary-Anne Rice • William Riker • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • • Dan Stack • Carol Stevenson • Hikaru Sulu • Christian Summers • Robert Styles • Ronald Tracey • Lwaxana Troi • T'Venik • Donald Varley • Tim Watters • Robert Wesley • Leslie Wong • Worf ;Klingon : Duras • Gorkon • Gowron • Kang • Kargan • Koloth • Kor • Kruge • Kurn • K'Temoc • K'Vada • Lothorg • Martok • • Nu'Daq • R'kah • Sirella • Tel'Peh • T'Moq • Torak (Governor) • Worf ;Romulan : " " • Almak • Mendak • Taris • Tebok • • M'ret • Pardek • Sirol • Tomalak • Vreenak ;Cardassian: Danar • Dukat • Endar • Evek • Galor • Lemec • Macet ;Ferengi: Bok • Bractor • Gor • Goss • Nava • Nilva • Queeg • Tog ;others : amoeba creature • Beta XII-A entity • Borg Queen • Caretaker • Culluh • dikironium cloud creature • • Gelnon • Luaran • Prophets • Q • Sittik • Tekeny Ghemor • Three of Five • T'Khasi Hath • Tierna • T'Khasi-Hath • V'ger • Weyoun Starships and vehicles Earth and the Federation ; (heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • ; (heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • ; (heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (runabout) : • • • • • • • • • • ; (heavy escort) : • • • • • • ; (exploration cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (explorer) : • • • • • • ; (light explorer) : • • • • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (heavy scout) : • • • • • • • ; : ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) ; (light cruiser) : • • ; (heavy explorer) : • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • ; (surveyor) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (freighter) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;class 3 tanker (tanker, ) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; and (transport) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;shuttlecraft : type 1 shuttlepod • class F shuttlecraft • class G shuttlecraft • type 6 shuttlecraft • type 10 shuttlecraft • aeroshuttle • • Starfleet shuttlecraft (2280s) ;other classes and ships : class 2 tanker • • • • • • • • (freighter) • (freighter) • • • • Phoenix • ( ) • • Waverider Klingon ; (far scout) and (light cruiser): • • • • • • • • • • • ; and (battle cruisers): • • • • • • • • • • • ; (dreadnought) : • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (battle cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;other classes : (bird-of-prey) • Romulan ;Romulan bird-of-prey (fast attack warship) : • • • • • • • • • • • ; (battleship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (courier, shuttle, surveyor) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;other classes : (light cruiser) Cardassian ; (cargo carrier) : • • • • • • • • • ; (battle cruiser) : • • • • • • • ; (battle cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • Other ;Borg cube (dreadnought) : cube 1184 • cube 461 • cube 630 ;Borg time sphere (light explorer) : sphere 194 • sphere 196 • sphere 211 • sphere 212 • sphere 222 • sphere 634 • sphere 878 ;Breen battlecruiser : Braaktak Gaal • Gor Korus • Gor Nivik • Gor Tevik • Megal Taan • Nistaan Bur • Reel Gorvaal • Reel Tivaan ;Ferengi (armored transport) : • • • • • • • • • • ;Ferengi pod (shuttle) : Barzan Explorer • Blunt Hammer • Latinum Express • Nilva's Jaunt • Quark's Treasure • Rational Profit ;Jem'hadar attack ship (fast attack ship) : Jem'Hadar Fighter 10 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 23 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 37 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 47 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 57 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 62 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 67 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 73 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 81 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 82 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 93 • Jem'Hadar Fighter 102 • unnamed Jem'Hadar attack ships ;Jem'hadar warship (battle cruiser) : Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 9 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 44 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 55 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 59 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 61 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 68 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 85 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 91 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 109 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 112 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 122 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 134 • Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 222 ;Kazon shuttle (shuttlecraft) : Hobii-Surat • Nistrim Rugova • Nistrim Zaran • Ogla Koke • Oglamar-Surkan • Relora-Keldar • Vistik Hax ;Orion (fast escort) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Species 8472 battleship : Ay Hort • Cuh Thug Ah • unnamed Species 8472 battleships ;Vulcan (surveyor): Akasa Gorah'il • Besaya Glantaya • Dorli Fai-tukh • Fal Chaya • Pahn-Ree • T'Khasi Hath • T'Plana Hath • Yeht Fai-Tukh • Yeht Talal • Tor-ut Koon ;other classes : (cruiser) • ''Antares'' class (freighter) • (freighter) • Borg scout (heavy escort) • Class 2 tanker • Dyson sphere • Krenim temporal weapon ship • (surveyor) • [[Predator class (Kazon)|Kazon Predator-class]] • Tandaran fast escort Types and classifications :Academy Threat Response Training vessel • armored transport • battle cruiser • battleship • bird-of-prey • courier • cruiser • dreadnought • escape pod • exploration cruiser • explorer • far scout • fast attack warship • fast escort • flagship • heavy cruiser • heavy escort • heavy explorer • heavy scout • light cruiser • light explorer •passenger liner • planet killer • runabout • scout • shuttlecraft • surveyor • tanker • transport Locations Cities and planetary locations :Broken Bow • Montana • Oklahoma • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Vega colony • Warp Five Research Complex Outposts and stations :Antares Fleet Yards • Antares X Docking Yard • Catalina Station • Deep Space 5 • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space 12 • deueterium refinery • Empok Nor • Gavor Shipyards • Highguard Station • Khol-Ra • lithium cracking station • Mars orbital platform • Necuon Facility • Portrical • Qo'noS Orbital Facility Base • Relay Station 47 • SADA station • SN-475 mining facility • Space Station K-7 • Unimatrix Zero • United Earth Space Station • Utopia Planitia Shipyards • Velidan Planets and planetoids :Agratha • Andor • Anthor Prime • Argelius II • AR-558 • Axenar • Bajor • Barradas III • Bennus II • Beta III • Betazed • Bolarus IX • Caldwell IV • Capella IV • Cardassia Prime • • Chin'toka III • Coralis • planet Coridan • Dessica • Donatu V • Dorvan V • Draconis IX • Dytallix B • Earth • Eclair II • Epsilon Canaris II • Ferenginar • Founder homeworld • Galorndon Core • Gamma 7A • Gamma Tauri VI • Genesis Planet • Hirats III • Intellas IV • Io • Khitomer • • Lazon II • Loval • Mars • Minos • Moon • Muldoon IV • Narciso II • Narendra III • Nelvana III • Newton III • Nimbus III • Norpin colony • planet Ocampa • Omega IV • Omekia III • Otha • Orias III • Paxar IV • Qo'noS • Rigel IV • Rigel IX • Romulus • Rugal IV • Seclix Prime • Sherman's Planet • Soukara • Suvin IV • Tandar Prime • Taranko colony • Technis IV • Tellar • Torga IV • Trelka V • Tycho IV • Veridian III • Vulcanis Types and classifications :Class 9 (gas giant) • Class J (gas giant) • Class L planet Stars and star systems :Alpha Centauri • Alpha Omnicron system • Anaxar • Archanis • Arcybite • Andorian system • Bajoran system • Barzan system • Benzar system • Berdun system • Capella • Carraya • Chin'toka • Daxura system • Donatu • Dwar system • Epsilon 119 • Goren system • Herit pulsar • Kelrabi system • Loki • Ocampa system • Olmerak • Omega XXI • Organian system • Orias system • Ortaran system • Othan system • Pelosa • Rigel • Sigma Draconis system • Sol • Talos star group • Thor • Tiber system • Ullais • Valo system • Veridian • Wolf 357 • Wolf 359 • Xendi Sabu system • Zhamur system Stellar regions and spatial phenomena :Almatha sector • Alpha Quadrant • Archanis sector • Argolis Cluster • Arteline sector • Azure Nebula • Badlands • Bajor sector • Bajoran wormhole • Barzan Wormhole • Bellis Expanse • Beta Quadrant • Bolian sector • Briar Patch • Burke Expanse • Chin'toka sector • Delta Quadrant • Federation-Cardassian DMZ • Ficus sector • Gamma Quadrant • the galaxy • Glintara sector • Helaspont Nebula • Hittemite sector • Jelakesh sector • Kalindra sector • Klach D'Kel Bracht • Klingon Neutral Zone • Lembatta Cluster • Mutara Cluster • Nexus • Nutrion Expanse • Omarion Nebula • Othan sector • Pandara Corridor • Rigel sector • Romulan Neutral Zone • sector 001 • sector 3-1 • sector 63 • sector 347 • sector 15120 • sector 19658 • Sol sector • Spatial Grid 94 • Styx Rift • Tholian Interphase • Vela Expanse • Volus Corridor States and organizations :Alliance for Global Unity • Andorian Empire • Arcybite Mining Consortium • Blue Star • brown dwarf • Cardassian Union • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian-Dominion Alliance • Cardassian Resistance • Dominion Central Command • Detapa Council • Dominion • Earth Starfleet • Federation Council • Federation Timefleet • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Kazon Collective • Kazon-Hobii • Kazon-Nistrim • Kazon-Ogla • Kazon-Oglamar • Kazon-Relora • Kazon-Vistik • Imperial Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Klingon-Romulan Alliance • Maquis • Merchant Marine • Obsidian Order • Orion Syndicate • Red Squad • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan Star Navy • Seventh Order • Starfleet • Starfleet Advanced Starship Design Bureau • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corp of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Task Force Three • Task Force Twelve • Task Force Twenty • Tal Shiar • Taurhai Unity • United Federation of Planets • Velosi Construction Firm • Vulcan Exploratory Space Forces • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Institute Races and cultures :Andorian • Axanari • Ba'ku • Boslic • Breen • Borg • Cardassian • Denobulan • Dosi • Ferengi • Ghorusdan • Gorn • Haakonian • Hirogen • Human • Iconian • Jem'Hadar • Karemma • Kazon • Klingon • Krenim • Nausicaan • Organian • Orion • Reman • Romulan • Saltah'na • Species 8472 • Son'a • Suliban • Talaxian • Tandaran • Taurhai • Tholian • T'Lani • Trabe • Vorta • Vulcan • Xyrillian • Zakdorn Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain • chancellor • commander • commodore • daimon • engineer • fleet captain • first officer • general • grand nagus • gul • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • praetor • subcommander • vice proconsul Treaties and law :First Khitomer Accords • Second Khitomer Accords • Treaty of Algeron Wars and operations :Axanar Rebellion • Battle of Betazed • Battle of Cardassia • Battle of Chin'toka • Battle of Chin'toka III • Battle of Getha • Battle of Klach D'Kel Bracht • Battle of Tyra • Battle of Wolf 359 • Cardassian-Federation war • Cardassian-Klingon war • Dominion War • Draconis IX Preimeter Action • Eugenics Wars • First Battle of Vulcanis • First Coridan Survey • Genesis Incident • Great Tribble Hunt • Klingon-Cardassian War • Klingon Civil War • M-5 wargames simulation • Operation Return • Romulan-Earth War • Second Battle of Vulcanis • Second Vulcan Offensive • Siege of AR-558 • Third World War • Tholian War • Tomed Incident • Tzenkethi War • Vega Colonies Massacre • V'Ger Incident Weapons and technology :ablative armor • antiproton beam • bioneural gelpack • boomer • Bussard collector • captain's yacht • cargo bay • class XI tetryon probe • cloaking device • decontamination chamber • deflector • disruptor • disruptor bank • disruptor cannon • electrodynamic fluid • hydrogen • electro-plasma system • energy screen generator • hull polarization generator • Iconian computer virus • impulse drive • interplexing beacon • ion power • Jeffries tube • M-5 • Mars defense perimeter • matter-antimatter reaction • microtorpedo • mine • multi-adaptive shielding • multiplexing beacon • nanoprobe • nanite • optical data network • Order of the Praetor • phase cannon • phase disruptor • photon torpedo • plasma cannon • plasma energy cannon • plasma torpedo • pulse phaser • probe • quantum torpedo • sensor • shield • shuttlebay • Spacedock • spatial torpedo • spiral wave disruptor cannon • structural integrity field • subspace rift • t-9 energy converter • tachyon detection grid • temporal phase coil • torpedo launcher • tractor beam • transporter • transwarp conduit • transwarp drive • trilithium-tekasite-protomatter explosive device • warp core • warp drive • warp field geometry Other references :anti-deuterium • antiproton • asteroid • Badlands Run • Biennial Trade Conference • Cardassian-Orion trade route • chronometric particle • Coreward Frontier Survey Initiative • dark matter nebula • Defiant-class Development Project • D'era • deuterium • dilithium • distress beacon • duranium • Earth-Luna run • electro-kinetic storm • electromagnetic radiation • electro-plasma flow • energy drain weapon • event horizon • Federation Interstellar Permit Act • Federation Science Council • Fereginar-Dessica trade route • Ferenginar-Dorvan V trade route • Ferenginar-Rigel trade route • Galaxy-class Development Project • Guardian of Forever • Hero of the Empire Award • House of Duras • House of Martok • ion storm • ketracel white • Klingon House • lithium • ion storm • interstellar dust • mega particle • meteor shower • neuropeptide • neutron radiation • Nipps-Tecla run • Obsidian Order directive Duka-Tal-242302 • Obsidian Order directive Tal-Ban-351201 • Obsidian Order directive tor-kat-15201 • Order of the Praetor • Perimeter Defense Directive • planet • plasma trail • polaron beam • protomatter universe • quantum flux • quantum singularity • quasar burst • ra'tar • shark • solar flare • star • star system • Starfleet directive alpha theta 12 • Starfleet Directive 715 • Starfleet Joint Research Project • subspace • subspace rift • subspace rupture • subspace variance • suffrage taxation • supernova • temporal continuum • temporal distortion • temporal nexus • temporal vortex • temporal wake • tetryon • tulaberry wine • uridium • wormhole • Vulcan language Appendices Images decipher4.jpg|Cover image. monarch decipher side.jpg| . nova class side view.jpg| . galaxyRPG.jpg| . Connections External link * category:books category:rPG books